


Last Thoughts

by wyvernqueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernqueen/pseuds/wyvernqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom/F!Robin oneshot.  The night before they face Grima, her choice is made.  She thinks she'll miss his smile the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Just wanted to say that I ended up choosing Chrom/F!Robin for all my Chrobin works, simply because it's more comfortable for me. You're more than free to read it as you'd like, though. I've stumbled over a few Chrom/M!Robin fanfics and fanart before that have been amazing, so I just wanted to make it clear that it's the ship itself I enjoy. :)

The night before the battle with Grima, after she's drafted up the battle plans, Robin thinks. She thinks of Naga's words. The fated path tomorrow can go two ways. Sacrifice her happiness, or the world's. And somehow, Robin knows too well which path she is going to take.

He had been so adamant on telling her, too. 

"Don't you dare think of doing it, Robin," Chrom would tell her, shooting her a deathly serious gaze. "You're one of us, and there needs to be no sacrifice for this world to be saved, you hear me?"

Of course. It didn't take much for her to pin everything together. They had been through so much together, her and Chrom. Hardship, pain, exhaustion, if not more. He had already lost Emm a few years back, and she had been there for him. And now?... If she left, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. It would be the worst level of betrayal, striking him right where it hurt the most. His voice would crack horribly just like it did when his sister fell off the spire, and they were forced to run away from it all. He was her Prince. She was his Tactician. Their fate had been entwined from the moment they had met in that field and she had fell in love with him. Robin didn't want to hurt him, but no matter what she thought up of, there was no way to escape the anguish that he would feel at her sacrifice. She could only hope that he would be the sensible man out of it.

Chrom walks into her room, seeing that she's all finished. He sees her biting her lip and beams a reassuring smile, telling her that tomorrow will be fine, and jokes that he spent the day practicing how to slay a dragon, much to Nowi's displeasure. He's the one who tells her to go get some rest, teasing a small smirk as she watches, suppressing a laugh at his easygoing nature even in dark times. He grabs her hand and pulls her out of the strategy tent, breathing in the fresh, cool air and staring up at the sky, stars unscathed by Grima's appearance.

The wind whips her hair along with it, a faint breeze tickling the nape of her neck. She gives his warm hand a tight squeeze and she realizes that's what she'll miss the most of it all. Times like these, where they could frolick in fields like a pair of pansies, despite being a prince and a tactician. Spending the day laughing like children, even though she had no memories of childhood to remember.

Robin thinks that she'll miss his smile the most. She can only hope that one day, Chrom could learn to live without her and smile again for her sake.


End file.
